It's a maze girl's thing
by Chrissine
Summary: Y/N awakening had been anything but smooth inside those huge walls... and little she knew that was only the beginning. From now on, anything she would expect would be far worse than what was really comming. NewtxReader!xMinho
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! *waving happily* So! This story it's going to be based on the Maze Runner trilogy BUT relating what happened long before Thomas came to the Glade until then, and if we ever reach the point where Thomas finally enter, at that point I might change some things, I'm not really sure yet._

 _I've been wanting to do this since a long time ago but being the lazily and at the same time occupied person I am, my body and brain didn't let me until now._

 _Points to note:_

 _\- The story will be written in a 3rd POV but I'll do my best to make the characters and reader (you) as close as I can in terms of thoughts and all._

 _\- English is not my first language so there might be some errors when writing that I might haven't seen. If notice please let me know in order to change them and enjoy a better story._

 _\- A warning, more or less, I'd like to point, is that the pacing of the story is going to be **slow** (same with the updates *apologizing even before the first chapter starts*) I hate it (hopefully I'm not the only one?) when the readers and the characters fall in love instantaneously after they meet or came out of the box, like damn, they might be good looking but there are sure other things more important at that moment! So, in this story there will be real human interactuations._

 _\- There are going to be boys named that may not be the same as in the books_

 _\- The reader is going to be slightly chubby. By that, I mean that Y/N doesn't have a slim body (duh, someone give me a nobel) so don't expect boys whistling or smut scenes or things like that. You have a normal body but with some chubby parts here and there_

 _\- Nick is alive! *cheering excited* If some of you don't know, Nick was the first leader the Glade had according to Alby so of course, given the circumstances, Nick will be an important part of the Plot as the leader._

 _With nothing else to add for now, I thank you guys for your time and please enjoy the chapter! *smil_ e*

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the maze runner (Bet you didn't know!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Where is this place?**

A dozen of elephants.

When she woke up, it felt like a dozen of elephant had been crashed into her head. Everything was running inside her and she had to urgently bend to vomit.

A few minutes after throwing up and resting her body in the wall, she tried to regulate her breathing. It felt as if she had been running for hours. She moved like she hadn't been in that body of hers anytime soon.

It wasn't familiar.

She looked around her slowly, trying to focus. The only thing occupying her vision were iron walls and some plants falling from the top of them.

Where was she? She didn't remember anything. Questions appeared inside her head, choking her. What was this place? Why didn't she remember anything? Her family? Her…her name?

She didn't know what her name was.

When she stood up to walk, still in commotion, a sharp pain rushed through her body. A small cry came out of her throat, couldn't she at least walk? Just in that moment she heard a loud sound. Some gears were moving… along with another sound much closer than the last one.

She didn't like either of them.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun wasn't still up in the Glade but the people inside it sure were making their ways for another day in there.

\- Morning guys –near of one of the four door that delimited the Glade, a tall guy with brown eyes called a group of people who seemed to be getting ready to leave- 'you got everything?

\- Yeah, yeah like any other day... you're such a worrywart, Nick –said one of them with Asian features. They were facing the door, which was starting to make noises.

\- Better be prepared than something happening along the way, where's Newt? –asked Nick looking for the blond boy- The doors just opened, you better go in to stay there as much as possible

\- He went with Martin to get his food and supplies –said other boy- He forgot them again.

\- There they are.

\- Sorry for the wait –both of them had bags carrying with them- Frypan didn't remember where he had the food –said Martin.

\- Then, we are ready –Minho said looking around- Let's go guys.

\- Well, let's get thing done today –Nick said after his eyes couldn't keep looking at the group of guys inside the maze. And with that, he turned to the Homestead where the rest of gladers were starting to wake up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She didn't know how long she had been trying to move but as time passes her body seemed to be getting heavier, her pulse increasing didn't look good either.

Also, the silence had made the panic got into her- Please… -she started talking out loud for the first time, her throat was dry and it hurt but she had to try it. Try to advance with her voice instead of with her legs, even though it was a faint sound, almost a cry- Is there anybody here? –her voice resounded against the iron walls.

With the end of her sentence, that mechanic sound happened again with a vibration all along the mall. Something was coming towards her and even though she was the one who was looking for some kind of reaction, she didn't like it one bit.

Something suddenly clicked on her mind.

Of course.

Someone had put her here. The mere thought almost made her cry. Were they, whoever those "they" could be, going to do something to her? Questions appeared again. Concentrating and breathing heavily she looked around.

A hidden place.

There was a piece of wall broken in a corner as if something had crashed and made that hole. That could help her hide from the sound and make her see what it was whatever that was coming. She tried to make it to there. She was going to make it… the triumph was suddenly replaced by nausea. Again, everything became blurry.

Inconsistently she tried to move forward.

Then she crashed with someone, sending her to the ground instantly.

\- Ugh! Wow, what the…? –a voice stopped near her. She tried to scream, or talk. Nothing. Her heart started beating faster, her senses were unfocussed which made everything scarier- Newt, make your shucking legs move faster!

 _What is going to happen now?_

\- What is it n… wow -another voice came. At least she thought that was another voice. From the ground and in her state she couldn't be really sure.

\- It's a chick –the first voice talked again. She wanted to do something but her eyes were closing…

 _What were those people going to do to her?_

\- Ey –the voice grabbed her arm rudely– shuck face, how did you enter here?

 _Why her?_

And with that, all became dark.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

\- Minho, I don't think she… bloody hell don't just drop her on the ground! –he walked towards them when the girl fell and Minho did no other thing apart from standing back.

\- What do you expect me to do?

A few moments of silence embraced that mall of the maze. No one moving an inch. Newt sighed frowning. They could do just one thing- …Let's take her to the glade –he declared.

Now it was Minho who frowned- What? –he turned to Newt- We don't know who the hell is she or why she's suddenly here and you want to bring her with us? –he pointed to the place the Glade was supposed to be if it wasn't for the walls.

\- Oh yeah, she seems deadly poisonous –he said looking at the girl whose body was laying on the cold ground, not even making noise- Look. I don't want her there either but this is the first bloody thing that has happened in the time we've been here, so yeah –he stated a second time- we're taking her.

After a few second in silence, Minho huffed, clearly not happy- If that's the case let's look for the others, they shouldn't be too far. There's no shucking way we'll be able to take her by ourselves –he said looking at her body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Today we make six months in this shucking place –Nick rumbled alongside with Alby while looking around them. They usually started the morning talking to the keepers for any problems- Makes you ask you questions.

\- Like what? I don't think being in this place a month more or less makes you create new questions –said Alby- In any case, I would think about making more space for greenies and food, what do you think, Gally? –the boy asked when both of they were almost reaching the builders area.

\- If you two were the ones who had to do all that from nothing you wouldn't be asking for that –he grunted trying to cut a tree.

\- So, how the new part of the homestead going? –Nick was trying to take a look of what they were up to without being too close. Months of experience made him learn not get too closer to the builders when working.

\- Same as yesterday and the day before

\- Right –Nick laughed- but I guess you slintheads are doing better, I don't really see any of you going that often to Clint for bandages.

\- How the greenie doing in his last day of being one? –Alby pointed with his head to one of the boys.

\- Better than I expected –answered Gally- Hopefully the next one will also join us, the more hand we have building things, the better.

\- What would be better would be to have a runner –commented Alby- but that's maybe too optimistic -At that moment the siren run off meaning the box had appeared again.

\- That was early –Nick commented looking at the center of the Glade. While jogging there, a boy came across the crowd running for them- Nick! Alby! –one of the boys of the Glade shouted alarmed.

\- What's up Alex? –questioned Nick.

\- It's the box, you've got to see it –he seemed really nervous.

\- Is it the new greenie? –asked Alby a little angered. He hated dealing with the whinny new boys who came, it was always the same with them. That was why Nick always dealt with them- What's wrong with the new shank now?

\- Did he pass out again? -tried to guessed the brown haired, looking at the place where the new boy was supposed to come out. Nothing came out, so Nick opted to jump inside.

He shook his head- No, that's the thing. He…

\- We don't have the whole day –said Gally appearing from behind them.

Alex shrinked at his tone of voice- There's… no greenie in the box.

Before he finished the sentence Alby had also jumped into the box.

\- What are you taking about?! –they heard Gally yelling. As the boy said, no one was there. In silence both tried to look for something that indicated something. Anything.

Some noise began getting louder and louder. The gladers had began to move around the box, trying to look inside it while talking between themselves anxiously.

\- The rest of you shanks is going to keep on with their work, we'll talk later, no one do anything or talk about anything –shouted Nick from inside to the crowd of people whispering above them.

\- Nick this isn't…

\- Give us a shucking minute will you, Gally? –Alby didn't wait for the other to finish.

After a few minutes of dealing with the gladers, and Alby having to get outside to yell at them. Both stared at each other.

\- What do you think? –Alby raised an eyebrow.

\- What do I think? Shuck Alby… -he scratched his chin- something is wrong. This doesn't make sense at all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- What is that?

\- A corpse?

\- Did another Shank…?

\- Shuck, someone got stung?!

People where gathering to see the reason almost all the runner had returned. Minho along two others were carrying someone while Newt was the first one was looking around the Glade. Frowning, he jogged towards Clint.

\- Where's Alby and Nick?

He pointed the box- Inside it talking, no boy showed up today.

Still breathing heavily he nodded- And I think I know the bloody reason… –he murmured- Ey, Clint –he called for his attention- better go to the homestead. You shank'll be needed there in a few moments –he told him making his way to the box. Inside, as Clint said, Nick and Alby were arguing about something.

\- Nick, Alby come up right now –both looked at him frowning and surprised by him coming to the Glade so soon.

\- What happened, Newt?

\- This better be important.

\- Slim it, -he growled at them- Get up here and see what we've brought you–he turned his head to the place the runners were supposed to be placing the girl.

* * *

 _And… the end!_

 _Alby is Second in command and Newt is still a runner, yay! I hope I represented their personalities more or less, if not, let me know!_

 _Hope you guys liked it and if you did leave a comment so I work harder! I will try to be with the second chapter as soon as I can *wink*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, Cris here!_

 _This time the chapter is a bit shorter but anyway, I hope you enjoy it! *waves*_

An aclaration I'd like to add which I think I forgot to mention iis that _the main gladers rigth now are about 15,_ _ _given the fact that they have only been in the Glade for 6 months,_ except Nick whom I personally made him 16 years old.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Where's this place? part II**

\- Where the shuck did you find her? –asked Alby crossing his arms and looking at Minho and Newt.

When he and Nick arrived at the hut and saw a chick, to say they were surprised was an understatement. The others had put her in one of the beds, not very gently judging from her posture. She seemed to have passed out. In the meanwhile, Clint was trying to guess what happened to her by taking her pulse and whatever he had to do.

\- In a corner near section 5 –Newt scratched his head. Apart from them, the other runners were waiting outside, they didn't know much more than them- Minho bumped into her and she kind of fainted.

Nick was looking at the girl while listening the conversation. She didn't look good- How is it?

\- Well, if you say she fainted it could be something like anemia, she has really low blood pressure. It could also be because she's dehydrated –said Clint looking at her sleeping- Don't know which though.

\- How long until she can wake up or talk to us?

\- Even if I'm a medjack I don't know those kind of details -the boy shrugged- but I guess in a few hours...? or tomorrow, I don't know.

\- You think the creators are starting something?

Minho, who had been in silence since the beginning trying to recover from all the running, spoke grumpily- Like what, sending now females so we can reproduce?

Alby sat on an attempt of chair. All this wasn't affecting well in his body- From what we know, which is shucking nothing, she could have either something that could put us in danger or help us with things around here and I'm not sure at all about the last one.

\- Let's just wait until she wakes up, then we'll ask her about it. Now Clint, you are staying with her until she wakes up –Nick said looking outside. Not surprisingly, a bunch of gladers had already made a circle around the homestead, curious to say the least, about the newcomer- I think a meeting to let everyone know about this new shank wouldn't hurt.

\- Yeah, let's control those slintheads outside –Alby looked at the rest- I'll call the keepers for a meeting. Minho, Nick and you should start going.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- …What do you guys think about it? –asked Nick to the other keepers after stating the reason why all of them were gathered.

Gally looked angry- You should have left her. A chick appearing from inside the maze doesn't make any sense.

\- For once, we agree on something –murmured Minho.

\- Is she hot? –asked suddenly Winston.

Another keeper punched him in the arm- Dude, are you stupid? If she is, what would you do?

\- Just so you know, that chick is not even close to a hottie –stated Minho- Hope her personality makes up for it.

\- Or even better, a shucking way out –said Frypan.

Zart, the keeper from the gardens, usually quiet, looked at Alby and Nick frowning- Did she say anything?

Alby shook his head- Clint is with her in case she wakes up.

\- Anyhow, until she wakes up I want everybody to talk to the rest of his shanks –Nick declared- No one is getting close to the girl –with that, all of them stood up from their chairs- Let's hope she makes a difference.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Different shadows and forms clouded her vision the moment she opened her eyes. A feeling of insecurity emerged within her as she remembered the events that occurred before she collapsed. The horrible sound, someone talking…

Uh?

Where was she?

Slowly, she tried to sit up. Next to her, some movements drew her attention. A boy was sitting backwards, judging by the sounds he was making, eating.

Her heart started bumping from her chest. Was he the person who she bumped inside those walls? She tried to move more and, although she felt heavy, she got to sat down- H-hello? –she tried to talk with effort. Nevertheless, the boy didn't seem to notice her. She was getting really nervous- Excuse me…? –she tried talking louder.

With a jump, the boy turned with a mouth full of bacon and something else. Staring at her, he started coughing, trying to shallow all the food- You –he finished eating- you are finally awake, shuck, uh… right –he seemed lost- I need to get someon-

She tried to make herself heard- Where am I? Did you… did you take me here?

The boy didn't really looked like he was listening- Stay here –he ordered her before standing up.

\- No, please! –she also got up. The sudden movement didn't make her feel any good- I –she had to grab onto some kind of chair to make herself stay up- I want to go with you… I don't know what is going on! –she was feeling the fear and thoughts of someone doing something to her again.

\- I'm telling you, -Clint didn't really know how to talk to her so he kept trying to keep the chick inside the hut. Hopefully Nick or Alby were around- I need to get someone, stay here until I come back –and with that he run outside.

Dumbfounded, the girl looked at the door now closed. Maybe this was a dangerous place? She stood up deciding what to do.

In a few seconds, she opened the door a walked outside. If this was the wrong place, she'd better run.

What was her surprise, when opening the door, to see a camp with animals and people (more exactly preteenagers and young teenagers, around 14-16 years maybe) walking and working all over the place.

Well, at least until they felt her.

Group of boys talking between them and staring or pointing out at her started appearing, along with comments out loud.

\- Is that her? –she could hear.

\- What a shame, not my style

\- Too chubby, didn't they have anything better?

\- Did she just wake up now?

Scared by the amount of people now gathered and dangerously getting closer, she opted to look for a way out. With her breathing increasing she started to move further from those boys. One of them started walking in her direction- Calm down Greenie-chick. You're not trying to get away now are you? –he mocked- 'cause there's no way out.

That only made her walk faster.

\- Shuck. Good job, klunk-face.

\- C'mon, I was joking!

Then, a huge aperture appeared before her eyes. She needed to get out of there.

\- Ey, Is she running towards the door?

\- Someone grab her!

She heard some steps coming from behind and, in a second, a boy grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from moving. At least that was, until without thinking, she kicked him twice in his parts in order to free herself- Don't touch me! –she tried to yell, scared. Trembling, she embraced herself watching the boy and the rest.

He growled from the ground with his hands in the "affected" parts- You shucking… -he started murmuring.

\- EY!

Suddenly, two boys appeared running towards her with the boy she saw in the room behind them. He must have called them.

\- Every shucking one of you, back off! –shouted one boy with dark skin, making all the others back away. They were still staring at her so he stopped facing them and started saying something to them, not very gently judging by his and theirs reactions.

The other boy kept walking towards her while talking to the ones that were closer to her, frowning and visibly angry- The next one I see trying to talk to her before us is spending the night with the grievers! –he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him.

 _Grievers?_

\- I was just preventing her from going into…

\- Shut your mouth Gally. Names, greenie –he looked at her while the other boy, who had made the others boys gone, came to them- Think you remember yours?

\- I-I… -she felt her voice shaking. She lost her balance but before she fell, the dark skinned cached her, more or less.

\- Come on, think you can pull yourself together for a minute? –he asked, obtaining only incoherent words from her. He released her- Shuck, I swear if she weren't important right now…

\- Let's go to the hut again -said Nick stopping the sentence- asking questions in the middle of the Glade isn't the best idea.

She didn't move.

\- Look -Nick sighed- Right now, we are not going to do anything to you unless you try something, which wouldn't be clever if I were in your position so take those two legs and make them move –he started walking to the hut.

Alby sighed but did the same- If you stay there, those ugly shanks will come soon, you know? –he commented- and maybe we'll ignore you next time.

Sacred but with no other options, she started to follow them.

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked it, if you did please leave a comment, that'd make me really happy!_

 _ **Wicked Witch of the Web:** Thank you very much for your opinion! It meant a lot. This chapter wasn't that intense but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless *Smile* Hope read you soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ey guys! Sorry for the delay. Hope there's any of you around here, if so, please leave a comment! I'd really like to know what you guys think about the story so far! ^^_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Maze Runner franchise._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Confrontation?**_

...The two boys stood in front of her frowning in silence while she sat in the bed trying to recover. She had only been up for a few minutes and she was already exhausted.

\- Look -the one with light skin talked with tired eyes- We need you to answer some questions. Can you talk without throwing up? –he raised an eyebrow. He was being sincere in that aspect.

Wait. She was confused. _They_ wanted to ask her questions? Well, surprise, she was the one who wanted to make them.

The thing was, it felt as if she was going to throw up so she had kept quiet all the way to the hut from where she has tried to escape from- …Who are you? –she finally dared to ask as she looked at both of them insecure, they were kind of intimidating.

Their frowns didn't decrease- I'm Nick, first in command and this guy is Alby, second in command –he pointed with his head to the dark skin- The real question here is, who are you?

\- Oh uh… -she nodded and looked at the floor.

The one called Alby closed his eyes as he passed his hand over his head- Listen…

The boy hissed him and looked at the chick to hear the rest. If he thought about it, the girl seemed disoriented and harmless but he wanted to be as cautious with her as possible. She looked at them trying to concentrate in the question. If they hadn't done anything to her by now, maybe they would help her but…

\- I am sorry but I… I cannot recall anything…

\- Are you kidding me? –Alby stepped closer to her.

\- You don't remember anything? –talked at the same time Nick frowning. He didn't seem to believe her. She shook her head- We're shucked then. Why were you put out in the maze then?

\- A maze out there…? –she looked at the door- That means you didn't did that to me? You did not left me inside those huge walls? Then why was I…?

Alby rolled his eyes. She was getting in his nerves- Tonight we are asking the questions, greenie, so shut it for now.

Nick also got closer to her- Just tell us anything you remember.

She really didn't feel comfortable right now- But… -she was cut again.

\- Stuck with answering the shucking questions.

\- Alby here forgot to say "please".

She stood in silence a few seconds, considering her options. She didn't have anything interesting to say. She told them all she knew in hope to get information back, and so, minutes passed. The faces of the boys didn't really change that much over her narration.

\- …I tried to hide but I bumped into someone… that is when I think I fainted. The next thing I do remember is waking up here… -truly speaking, them being silent while looking at her like that gave her a bad feeling.

After finishing, Alby looked at Nick- Maybe they will be sending them through the maze now, her story isn't that different.

Nick looked at her while standing up and sighed tiredly- We need to talk to the others about this –he looked at Alby- Ok, green bean, I was going to send you the slammer but lucky for you, you'll be sleeping here for tonight, we'll keep talking tomorrow about this. Maybe you'll remember something in the morning.

\- But…

\- Look –he kept talking- I don't shucking trust you yet. But even I know how to differentiate lying from exhaustion so you are sleeping here until we wake you up tomorrow, good that? –he turned to the door with Alby- You are also the first girl to come here to the Glade so make sure you don't go out -and like that, both had gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- …And yeah, well, that's it –Nick had finished telling the others keepers about the conversation with the girl. None of them were happy about what they had just heard.

Minho rolled his eyes. He was tires and this was the last thing he wanted to do when coming from the maze- Perfect, just what we needed to hear.

\- Well, obviously she's lying –said Gally crossing his arms and frowning.

\- What if she works for the creators? I say we leave in the maze to see if she survives –said Dimitri, the keepers of the baggers smiling.

\- Talking about mazes, you guys saw anything in there after you left her here? –asked Alby to Minho who had been silent since he came.

He shook his head- Not a shucking thing. Tomorrow Martin and Aidan will keep searching around that zone anyway but don't count too much on discovering anything.

\- If we think about it positively, maybe chicks will come from now on from the maze –said Frypan.

\- Ok –Nick stood up- Seeing as we are not deciding anything, here's what we are gonna do –he looked at them- Maybe they are planning something. Maybe from now on girls we'll be arriving, I don't shucking know or care. But we've been trying to survive here for 6 months and working on a way out and will keep doing it. So that chick, whether she likes it or not, is going to stay here as a glader.

\- What?

\- That's bullshit.

\- I don't know man…

He kept talking- Everybody is going to keep an eye on her. And that's it for now. If those shanks think about confusing us using new "method" or whatever like chicks…

\- `Could have get us a better one

Nick sighed defeated, seeing they weren't really paying attention anymore- I don't even know why I try –he glanced at Alby, silently asking for help.

The boy looked at the rest equally done with the situation- Then, that's it for now. You shanks keep it for some weeks. And stay alert in and out the Glade –he specially looked at Minho. Some of them exited themselves while others walked to talk to Nick. Meanwhile, Alby took the Asian teen to the door frame.

\- You know I'm being serious, right? –Alby stared at Minho.

Him, of course, had to roll his eyes- Could you tell me a time of the day when you're not being serious?

\- Minho…

\- Yeah, yeah. I know. Keep running, don't die. See you –he starting walking towards the center of the Glade were almost everybody was sleeping.

After that. Alby and Nick stayed in silence. Processing everything that had happened.

\- I think we should be going to sleep too Nick –Alby yawned- See you tomorrow.

\- Yeah –he waved at him- Oh, wait, I wanted to talk to you about that…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the boys left her, she thought she wasn't going to be able to sleep but the moment she laid in the bed sleepiness enter in her body. Screw that, her body felt like bricks. She needed to rest.

-…enie

She felt someone's voice from afar. That was until pain came into her body- …Greenie! Come on, girl. Shuck, do you snore always like this? –Nick palmed her arm making her stand up. She didn't remember when did she sleep- Eat this and rise and shine. Alby is waiting outside to showing you the shuckin' place.

After eating she followed him closely behind. The boy of last night had his arms crossed in his chest moving his foot. Clearly he was angry, nevertheless Nick didn't seem affected and kept talking normally- After the tour just take her to the Bloody house, I'm going to see the runners off and then talk to Gally and Henry about making a place for her in the hut, apart from the others shanks.

Alby didn't look pleased at all with that information- I really can't deal with greenies Nick and you know it -the boy shrugged.

\- Guess you can now –he waved at them before jogging to a group of people in front of a pair of openings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Is that the girl? –asked Justin, looking at Nick coming to them.

\- Well, she's not a shucking boy so yeah.

\- I was expecting someone hot –said another runner- what a bummer.

Newt stepped in- Did she tell you anything? –he looked at Alby and the girl talking and walking away- Why was she…?

\- …in the maze? –Nick snorted- She doesn't even know this is a shucking maze.

\- What…?

\- Let's get going guys! –Minho's voice echoed through the Glade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two felt silence looking at him go, after a few seconds, the girl turned to Alby.

\- May I-? –She wanted to talk but she got shot down with a glare.

\- We're leaving the questions to the end –he started walking- If not I'll not ear the end of it and I still have lots of things to do.

Alby took her around the Glade. He told her how everything had a place, and so did everyone- Each month we get a new Greenie from the box –he pointed down to the box that laid in the middle of the place- beside you of course, you came from outside… anyway each week we also get supplies and whatever we may ask for.

The girl looked at the box- _They can ask for things and they'll give them to you?_ –she thought- _Then what is the point of leaving you here in the first place?_

\- As for the why be my shucking guest. We just drop a note in the box and sometimes what we ask for comes and sometimes it doesn't -he stared into the box for a moment before snapping back into focus and turning his attention to her.

He was running out of time

\- So that's the Glade. Because you actually surprised me with no asking stupid question I'll give you the opportunity to answer 2 of them so; what questions do you have burning inside that slinthead mind of yours?

He looked at her expecting the same questions as always, mentally betting with himself. Truth is, she had paused to make sure she didn't ask something he had already explained. Seeing this Alby frustrated with her was like a punch in the face. Somehow, she wanted this boy's approval.

She didn't really know why, maybe because he seemed capable or because he as well as the other guy looked like having too much going on for them to take alone.

\- Where am I going to sleep?

The boy rolled his eyes. Maybe girls were different in terms of "important things"- Didn't you hear? Nick is in charge of that. That's why I'm shukin' in charge of you today. Look for him, although I think you'll be sleeping in the med-jack's hut beds for a while.

She nodded. Looking around another question popped into her mind- You said I'm going to go through all the jobs but… what if… none of them fits me?

\- For now I'll be passing you to Winston.

\- …Winston?

\- Yeah, we usually send all greenies there first, since you will be here, there won't be exceptions.

She slightly nodded, still scared inside about all this.

Watching her, Alby rolled his eyes in annoyance but a part of him opted to calm her anyway- No one's never not got at nothing, meaning, everyone is gonna find something they're good at. Some of us work more than one job, like switching them or helping others –he paused and started looking around the Glade still in calm, the only sounds coming from the farm where animals where already up. If he thought about it, it wasn't that bad, what they had. Even more when he thought how they had built everything from nothing.

\- Um… Alby? –he turned to the girl. It sounded weird to hear his name coming from a female voice.

\- We are a family, greenie. We help each other out and no one gets left behind, keep that in mind.

After that sentence her face turned into a sad one- Even if they're a girl? –she didn't know what to expect from such a huge group of boys.

He looked at her for a long time before responding- We'll see –his voice changing a few seconds into a decisive one. Then he looked away towards a house near a forest- Now go there and meet Winston, Nick told him you were starting training today.

She nodded still in thought- I will try to help as much as I can –she attempted a smile and with that, she headed to the bloody house- Oh, and thank you for taking the time to explaining things around here when you don't feel comfortable with it.

Alby didn't expect that- …you were okay at least. Anyway, enough about it greenie just go –he shoved her. Looking at her from afar, he wondered how a girl like that would fit around here.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for your patience, guys, really hope you enjoyed it! See you soon! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys!_

 _Sorry for the delay. Here's a new chapter, I'm kind of proud of it! Hope you enjoy it!_

 _Disclaimer: Let's get things clear, I do not own the Maze Runner. James Dashner does._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Starting a new life**

She entered cautiously inside the "bloody house" as Alby had called it. The house wasn't anything more than a hut with some tools and tables but somehow she felt restless. She tried to calm herself. She was going to end up like a psycotic if she kept tensing with every new thing that happened. Encouraging herself, she looked around the place looking for the boy that was suppose to be showing him the activities planned for her.

\- Hey there –a guy with his face full of acne appeared from behind, making her jump.

"Oh! Um… could you be Winston?"

"Yeah" he scratched her head.

"Nice to meet you Winston" he looked a bit scary but she decided not to be judge by appearances. The boy looked at her (more like scanned her) and started walking to the table taking what it seemed like a knife from it "Nick told me to be careful with you so the first two hours you'll be feeding the animals and repairing things, start to know how to work around here."

"That is all right, if you need more hands I could…"

He laughed half-hearted creepily and looked at her. His eyes showed a dispirited pity "You really don't know what we do here do you?"

"Uh…" They moved to the back of the house and she had to control herself from vomiting all she had just eaten.

Animals.

Parts of animals.

Inside some boxes, there were heads of chickens still with all their feathers while, in others, there were parts of pigs and maybe calf still raw. Some bowls dispesed around the floor seemed to be filled with some kind of red water...

She turned to face him, already noticing that not judging "by appearances" wouldn't quite work in a place like this.

"We kill animals" he whispered before smiling at the sight of her face.

And so, the first two hour she stood alone cleaning fertilizer and feeding the pigs. No one was around but the animals and a dog who followed her all the time. It was nice to see someone (even an animal) being happy around her. The next hours she helped some guy named Joe kill a pig. Trying not to vomit in the beginning, she asked for a minute to recover.

"Come on greenie-chick we don't have the whole shucking day" he said annoyed. They really didn't seem to mind killing animals.

"Excuse me but..." and so the intestines started flying around the place "Don't you… feel pity for them?"

The boys looked between themselves raising their eyebrows. What the shuck was she trying to say?. Doug, who had by now all his arms covered in calf's blood, talked angrily "Do you want to eat food or just grass?"

"If you don't better for us" Winston didn't want to let her talk anymore. Why? It was always the same. They sent the greenies here first to scare them. No wonder none of them had yet chose this job since they first woke up. "Less shanks to keep alive."

"Oh no, I am sorry if I sounded rude. That wasn't my intention at all! the guys looked at each other again. Her form of speech was too formal for them and they still didn't feel comfortable with a girl moving around the place "I do think this job is really important, and I believe you are all very good at it."

"Yeah, well, not everybody is made for this job" said Winston cutting meat "That's the main reason everybody says you've gotta be phsyco to be in this part"

"But that is... awful" the others shrugged. Not really caring what she said. They had been doing this for half a year, the more they thought about it the less it mattered.

Another boy came "Shanks, Frypan said lunch is ready"

Winston lifted his head "Ok, let's head to there" Everybody who was doing something stopped it and walked outside.

Lunch. She had forgotten about it. When she arrived to the place where the rest of the boys were eating everything became considerably nerve-wrecking. She felt too scared to talk or introduce herself (although she was sure everybody knew her by now) and the boys kept staring at her when they thought she wasn't looking.

She felt like crying.

"Greenie" a deep voice emerged from behind.

She turned nervously. She didn't really like that nickname. A boy with blond hair and somehow, strong build was walking towards her. She gulped "Uh… hi"

"I'm Zart. You're working with us after the break so finish this" he gave her a plate with food "and go to the gardens" he then returned to his sit with other boys who had been watching her and his conversation.

* * *

 _That's it for now. Please send a review! I'd like to see how you guys are liking it *smiles*_

 _fiercetiger333: Thanks a bunch! Hope you like this chapter too!_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who is reading this new chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Maybe not so bad**

In the afternoon right after they ate Zart made his way to the gardens, finding the girl looking around cautiously but rather pleased, considering how lost he saw her during lunch. The gardens didn't have much, only a few parcels in the middle of the glade. They tried to grow whatever the creators decided, and it had only been a few months after they discovered a way to make the veggies grow faster rather than waiting half a month for five tomatoes.

"Um, could you tell me your name again?"

"…Zart"

"Nice to meet you Zart" she greeted walking towards him. He was really big "This place is beautifully done, what would you…"

"Fertilizer"

"Uh?"

"Go and start fertilizing those plants"

"Oh, okay. Where is the...?" the moment she turned her head to face Zart again, the boy was already walking somewhere else.

Sighing on the inside she went on the lookout for fertilizer. After a few minutes of looking around the smell gave away. A small pile of soil rested next to a shovel and not so far away from there, a cart. _Ouch, this was heavy_. She stumbled backward until she bumped into someone "Ey who's…!" one of the boys was almost going to hit her when he realized who she was "Oh, you're the girl-greenie."

"I-I am sorry" she tried to move the cart but she only could drive it a few meters before losing force and making it fall. She felt heat all over her. Why was the boy looking at her so quietly?

"…Give me" the boy took the cart where she was supposed to carry it "Just looking at you irritates me. Next time don't put so much shucking fertilizer, how much do you think is on these plants?" he sounded tired and angry.

She looked at how big the cart was. It was indeed a big pile of fertilizer for what she had just seen. No wonder they had so little "I'm sorry, when I finish I'll drive it back."

"What's the point of that? Just leave it here now."

She nodded and watched him move the cart to where she was supposed to in silence. He looked at her "…Name's Scott. Next time you are asked to carry something think twice."

She looked at him surprised. He wasn't smiling and honestly, his way of talking was rude, but that was the first time someone had introduced to her. More or less. That was all it took for her to smile at him "I will. Thank you, Scott"

Blinking at the unexpected sight, he scratched the back of his head "Sure" shrugged.

After that, Zart had some other tasks he wanted her to do so, in the end, she could start smaller conversations (at least more than with the slicers) with some of the Track-Hoes, especially with Zart. He mostly nodded or denied things but for it was enough. She felt definitely better than in the morning.

"Mmm… I was wondering. Do they let you remember anything else over time?" she turned to them "Apart from our names I mean"

"No, they don't" answered Zart while pilling out a small carrot from the ground "Shit"

"The first day is tough and all that but life goes on, just wait until you get a job, you'll forget most worries after that" said Scott.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Scott and Zart told her, that night was supposed to be some kind of welcome ceremony. The cooks were making all kinds of food and most of the boys were making a fire next to the metal box. It seemed like they did that every month.

She was thinking where she could sit without being noticed too much when she heard a noise from the openings. She walked to the door at the time they made a loud slamming sound, as they finally closed for the night in front of her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Isn't that the girl?" Newt asked Frank, one of the gladers. He had time to ran with Minho and the other runners to the small shack to finish the maze records and was going to start eating dinner when she saw the girl not too far "What is she doing out there?"

Frank looked at her too "Beat me."

Jackson next to him, looked at the same direction "I don't think anyone has told her about that part of the maze yet. Guess she's right now having a heart attack, watching them close" he turned to get his plate and water from Frypan.

The blond stared at her.

"Look Newt. How lucky shank can you be to wish for bacon for dinner and actually…?" Minho looked at the place where Newt was supposed to be waiting for him when he saw no one. Looking around he saw the blond guy walking towards the new chick, who at the same time seemed concentrated in the door, now closed.

He looked at them a few seconds and then shrugged. More bacon for him. With that, he went to sit down with other runners and started eating.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It wasn't that he really wanted to talk but before he knew it, he was walking into her direction. Last time he had seen her she was really pale, and no one had told him what happened after they left. He was curious.

"You'd better not think too much about it" he stated when he got close enough to her. Mostly in order to not scare her and also to start a conversation "It's not that special"

She turned to him surprised. She nodded and awkwardly turned again to watch them.

Bloody hell, the conversation was going as non-smoothly as he had thought.

"I mean, they do that every night. Opening for us to explore in the morning" he explained "Every day the same routine."

She fidgeted her hands, probably digesting all that information "I just remembered it was the same sound I heard the first time I woke up" she looked at him uncertainly and then, again, at the doors "Do you know what is out there?"

He shrugged. He wasn't supposed to give her the talk anyway "Bloody nothing. Like a said, it's the same every day."

She titled her head frowning a bit "I do not recall anything specific apart from some noises but I suppose what I heard were steps…" She was still confused. When she had dared tried to ask, no one would answer "Oh, I'm sorry uh, nice to meet you" she looked at him, hoping he would tell her his name.

"Uh… Newt, it's Newt."

"Oh! Then you are one of the two boys who found me" she looked rather happy for a situation like that "Thank you for bringing me here. I do not know what could have happened to me out there."

He shook his head "Don't mind it. Glad you are… here I guess" He groaned interiorly. Why was he making such a fuzz over a conversation?

After that, they stayed in silence. A little uncomfortable if they asked Newt. He didn't know if suddenly leaving would make her feel bad. Then again, another part of him didn't really care about what she did or thought of him. He turned and looked at the already big fire burning, Gladers running around, some sitting on logs in front while eating dinner.

It was as if they'd forgotten they'd been trapped inside these four walls with no space so far.

"Why is it so dangerous? Is it because it's really big?"

"Guess it doesn't seem dangerous to you because you don't remember being outside. Not that now you'd have to worry about it now." _You won't be stung and still haven't seen anyone stung,_ he thought "But the danger out there, is real."

"What is the danger?" she asked.

He was going to answer when he felt her getting closer. He opted to sit on a log a bit far from her. Nothing personal "When we first got here, the original Gladers, it was chaos. No one knew anyone and we were all shaken up. Finally, we all realized we had nothing else to do but enter there. We established some order and maintained it."

She nodded.

"Nick was named leader from the beginning and if something happened, Alby also went as Second in Command. We came up with the keepers, with different jobs, everything. It wasn't perfect at first and lots of things went horribly wrong but… here we are still."

She nodded again, not wanting to say anything that could stop him.

"We stayed inside for the first two days –Newt kept talking. He had almost forgotten he was talking to anyone. It had been long since he had recapitulated all they had acomplished- On the third I think, some of us decided to go outside these walls. We had noticed they closed every night and opened every morning at the same time, but it was too scary, you know, we started wondering why we'd be put in here if we weren't supposed to go out there"

"…Minho and Alby were one of the first to volunteer. We sent four in after. Always pairs but shuck, not everyone…" he sighed.

After a while, he noticed her again. She was biting her lip, maybe thinking… well, who cared what she thought "Thank you for telling me all this. I am sure it is not easy to say it out loud."

Realization came to Newt. He had talked about a bunch of things, he didn't even remember how it came to this point. Those things didn't come out easily. He knew that. To talk about it with someone he hadn't talk at all "…No problem" he tried to ignore that fact.

He looked at her; She was chubby and didn't look like she had any potential qualities.

So why was she send here?

She caught him staring at her. He tried to avert his gaze.

"It's the first time in the whole day I have been able to talk comfortably with someone" she smiled sheepishly at him. _God, that was talking comfortably?_ "So, I would like to thank you for that."

He nodded, not knowing what to say to her. Her smile was nice though.

… _The shuck?_

Now that was uncomfortable.

She yawned covering his mouth with her hand. She shook her head "I'm sorry! After all you said I must look cold-hearted, I didn't mean to"

"It's…"

"You shanks!" a mocking voice came from behind them "Frypan said you two haven't touch any food so Nick made me come here to call you both. Also to see if you were trying to rape her in the dark." He patted Newt's back.

Newt felt relieved to have him disrupting… whatever the next conversation was headed "Can you be more stupid, Minho?" he looked at the girl. She didn't seem to have noticed the last part

"Nice to meet you" she said nervously.

"Hey greenie" the runner waved "Nice to see we won't have to bury you in the forest" he turned to the fire "Can we go back now? I was in the middle of eating my dinner."

"Oh, certainly. I'm sorry you had to come here to take us back."

Frowning at her he decided to ignore it and turned to Newt "It's not like you have to come too. I'm sure Nick just want to keep in sight this greenie for tonight. Everyone is a little too happy around there" he pointed to the mass of teenager next to the fire. They could already hear them singing.

"I was just about to go back. Still, have to have dinner myself"

On the way back, the girl was looking at Minho from time to time- So you are Min…uh... -she tried to say his name correctly. Didn't do a very good job.

"Minho, greenie, the one and only."

"Not that we need more" added Newt next to him.

"Alby told me you and Newt brought me here" she smiled at him grateful "Thank you."

He kept walking without looking at her "Yeah, guess we'll have to deal with you from now on. I still don't trust you, so you'd be better prepare for whatever is coming."

"Minho" Newt warned him. The boy was always on guard. It wasn't as if he did trust her but after talking she didn't seem a problem, although it was true not even 2 days had passed.

"Anyway, for now, enjoy the rest of your time in this Hellhole" he opened his arms "We have crazy physchos, a horrible chef, and a bunch murdering..."

"I swear you should welcome all the greenies, dude" Newt cut him.

Minho didn't seem to care at all "That's why our job it's the last one they face, not my shucking problem if they can't face reality."

"Maybe they can't face your face"

"Don't be stupid, half the glade would pay to be seen next to me"

Newt groaned, already dreaming of going to sleep but knowing that it wouldn't be that easy. At least tonight "I should be the one getting paid for putting up with you and your ego"

A small laugh came from behind them "I'm sorry" she apologized the moment she saw them watching her.

"Oh, you think it's funny," said Minho "Okay. Keep thinking that."

* * *

Any suggestions or grammar mistakes will be welcome. Hope to come back with another chap. soon!


End file.
